The Problem with Dogs
by sbdrag
Summary: CHACK. When everyone shows up looking for a missing Jack Spicer, what will Chase do to end it?


It wasn't particularly difficult for one to see Chase Young was a cat person. No that this was anything unthinkable; it was simply fact.

According to Chase, the problems with dogs were numerous. They were far too excitable, jumping at the least amount of encouragement and at the most inappropriate times. They never seemed to learn from their mistakes; they repeated the same action over and over after various degrees of punishment. Dogs were also loyal to a fault; they clung far too close no matter what one did – hitting, kicking, abandonment; nothing deterred their affection. That was a problem, too; they were far too free in expressing their affection – to everyone. They appeared to have no sense of pride or dignity; they were just silly animals with no useful purpose, though occasionally they tried.

These were all traits, Chase reflected, shared by Jack Spicer. He sat on his throne, using magic to watch Jack. The boy was still outside his lair, making his various arguments for why they should form an alliance. Chase spat; as if he would ever form an alliance with the whelp. The only one that would benefit from such a union would be Jack; Chase saw nothing to gain from the sickeningly weak boy "genius". Someone whom had to rely on faulty contraptions and Shen Gong Wu for all their power was not Chase's idea of an ideal partner. He needed someone strong in their own right; an equal. That, however, was highly unlikely.

Tiring of Jack's presence, even outside his own sphere of sense, Chase waved the view away. Then he rose, stretching briefly. Then he apparated to his door. He flung it open carelessly, hearing a crack as it hit Jack squarely. The door returned to its place and Jack rose on hands and knees, rubbing his head.

"I'm okay, I'm okay…" he said to himself, not at first realizing Chase was there.

"Spicer," Chase said, voice icy. Jack was automatically on his feet, sputtering incoherent noises of surprise and fear. Then, still shaking, he composed himself.

"O-oh, hi Chase, I, um, came to talk to you-" Jack started.

"Get out of here," Chase said. Jack froze a minute, then turned to Chase.

"At least hear me out! We could-" he started, but was cut off as Chase picked him up by the throat in a choking grip.

"There is nothing I require from you, Spicer. I see no possibility of an alliance with you causing me to gain anything; in fact, I think it would only cause me more work cleaning up your messes. You are not worthy of an alliance with me, Spicer; stop trying," he said, then threw Jack against the wall. Jack hit, hard, then fell to the ground, coughing. Then he looked up at Chase. He could even imitate a dog's way of begging with his eyes, Chase noted.

"Then what should I do? I'll do whatever you want, Chase; I'll be whatever you need me to! I… I can become the kind of person you'll form an alliance with! Just… tell me what to do," Jack pleaded. Chase snarled; this display of submission disgusted him. How could he ever work with someone without enough confidence to stick by his own being? No; Jack would never be able to become his partner while he remained so repulsively weak.

"Tch," was the only answer Chase gave as he turned back into his lair. He wasn't sure whether Jack had left or not, nor did he care. As long as the boy was quiet, there was nothing more about Jack Spicer for Chase to concern himself with.

Chase wasn't sure how much time passed before he was bothered again. This time, however, it was not by Jack. He walked out of his lair with a smirk.

"Omi, have you reconsidered joining the Heylin side?" Chase asked. Omi whirled, at the ready.

"That is not for what I came here, Chase Young," the young monk said, holding his ground. Chase placed a hand on his hip.

"Then what is it you seek?" he asked. Omi was silent a few moments, then sighed and relaxed a bit, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I am searching for Jack Spicer," Omi said. Chase growled in irritation; hadn't he finally gotten rid of the whelp?

"Doesn't he usually find you?" Chase asked. Jack rushed to fight the monks for Shen Gong Wu every chance he got; why did Omi have need to search for him. Omi coughed, his face coloring lightly.

"Well, he has not shown his face for a showdown in two months, and although he is my sworn enemy, I feel some concern for his well-being," Omi said. Chase snorted.

"So Kimiko is worried about Spicer? How weak," he said. Omi's face colored further, and he coughed again.

"Well, I now see Spicer cannot be found here, and my task is done," Omi said, leaving with the golden tiger claws. Chase was still a moment, then shook his head, turning back to his lair. Spicer was of no concern to him, after all.

But it didn't stop with Omi. As time passed, more people showed up at Chase's door searching for Jack; Wuya, Katnappe, even Dojo and the other monks. After weeks, Chase came out of his lair particularly frustrated and glared down at Raimundo.

"Jack Spicer is not here!" he shouted, and Raimundo jumped back.

"Whoa, man, cool your jets, I didn't even-" but he stopped as Chase glared at him. "Well, since you've been so helpful, I'll, uh, just… Golden Tiger Claws!"

Chase sighed, putting a hand to his head. This was too much; now he was being frustrated by Spicer when he wasn't even there! He needed to put an end to this; and the only way to do that would be to find Jack Spicer.

He started with Jack's house. He apparated into the boy's lab. It was empty; it looked like it hadn't been used in months. Chase growled. He went up the stairs, into Jack's house. There was also no one to be seen, though a Jackbot or two scurried nervously back and forth. Chase knew it wasn't because of him; the robots were new and if they had met Chase, they would have been destroyed.

"You two! Where is Spicer?" he asked two huddling together. The bots turned to each other and beeped, almost as if conferring. Then they looked at the stairs. Chase growled, then marched past them. He had had just about enough of this crap by now, and when he found Jack, he was going to…

… he lost his train of thought as he entered the dark room. With his keen sight, he could make Jack laying in a bed, fully clothed. He sighed softly; Jack was unconscious, and Chase could practically smell his unhealth.

"Spicer," he said, not loud but pitched. Jack groaned, then managed to force himself awake and leaned on his elbows.

"Chase…?" he said, voice cracking. He looked thin, as well; his eyes had sunken into his face, and his pale skin had turned ashen. Chase growled incoherent curses as Chase fell unconscious again. Then he stalked into the room. He hefted Jack over his shoulder, but Jack didn't stir. Chase noted Jack was lighter than before. He grumbled again, not believing what he was about to do.

He apparated home.

It took a week before Jack was coherent again. But in that time, Chase cared for him gently, almost lovingly. He checked on the boy at least five times a day, and had him on watch at all times. When he'd returned and undressed the boy to bath him (the smell he gave off was potent, to say the least), he'd discovered Jack had become almost emaciated, his ribs clearly visible. Chase wondered what had driven Spicer so far… but when he came up with an answer, he denied it. He wasn't sure why he was caring for Jack; it wasn't like he couldn't pass the boy off the monks or even his cousin. But every time he thought about it, his thoughts ended with him in the room he'd put Jack, staring down at the slowly recovering "genius" with something intangible entangling him.

It was one of the cats that let him know Jack had come to his senses. Chase rushed to Spicer's room after being alerted something had happened, opening the door to find Jack searching for something. Jack jumped; his hair hung disheveled in his eyes, and he was still too thin. In fact, after jumping, he collapsed to the floor.

"Spicer, what are you doing?" Chase asked. Jack looked away, pushing up on his elbows.

"Uh, well, I know you didn't want me around, so, since I can move, I figured I better get out of your way… and… uh…" he said. Chase's eyes narrowed, but he sighed through his nose. He walked over, and Jack flinched. Chase rolled his eyes and picked the boy up, bridal style, and gently deposited him on the bed.

"How exactly did you think you got here, Spicer?" Chase asked, pulling the blanket over Jack. Jack licked his lips and looked away.

"I, uh, didn't think about it," he said. Chase growled. That was another problem with dogs; they didn't think.

"You can leave when I say so," Chase said. Jack nodded, still looking away. Chase growled again, then walked out. It became harder with Jack fully aware; he only ate when Chase strictly ordered him to, and refused to speak. Soon Chase kept his cats watching to make sure Jack didn't throw up what he ate. He didn't understand what was going on. What had happened to the usual Jack?

Chase shook his head at the thought while sitting on his throne. He did not miss Jack; he didn't. Why would he? There was nothing for him to miss; only a loud, annoying…

Chase sighed, standing. He went to the room where he kept Jack (he refused to think of it as Jack's room); and peeked in the door. Jack sat up in the bed, but stared listlessly at the wall. Chase entered after a moment, but Jack didn't react. Chase sat in a chair next to Jack, and stared at the boy. Jack was healthy again; at least physically. His hair had regained its luster, and his skin was free from its recent grey tint. But Chase didn't know what to do about his emotional state; if he let Jack leave now, he would only waste away again, Chase was sure of it.

Jack seemed completely unaware of Chase's presence. He was in a simple, white shirt and pants Chase had had on hand, and his make-up and goggles were who-knows-where. Chase had hidden the helipack when Jack had tried to leave the first time, but the boy hadn't tried again. Chase started to get frustrated; the old Jack would be fawning over him by now, going on and on about this and that…

Chase wasn't sure how it happened, but suddenly his lips were pressed against Jack's as he held the boy's face. Jack didn't react for a minute, then jumped back.

"Ch-Chase…?" he said, voice shaking. Chase licked his lips; there was still a taste of Jack on them. And somehow, he liked it.

Chase pushed himself up, straddling Jack as pulled the near him again with a hand around his waist and on the back of his neck. Their lips met again, and Jack's hands pushed against either side of Chase's waist. Chase pulled back a bit for a breath, and Jack was shaking.

"Chase…" his voice was a whisper, but Chase could hear both the disbelief and uncertainty in it. He took advantage of the moment to kiss Jack again; deeper, savoring the taste of the boy's mouth as his tongue explored. Jack's hand's staid where they were, but the pressure lessened as he gradually melted into the kiss. After a moment or two, he tentatively returned it. Chase encouraged him by pulling him closer, wrapping his strong arms around his shoulders and farther around his waist.

Soon they were both panting, and Chase pulled away. Jack was stunned; he didn't seem to know what to do now. Chase realized he had a choice to make here.

He apparated them to his room.

Jack squeaked in surprise at the sudden change, but Chase stole the noise with another deep kiss, pushing Jack back into his bed. Jack's squeaked turned into a little moan, and another as Chase's hand shifted to trail up his side, under his clothes. When Chase brushed his thumb over an erect nipple, Jack gasped and started shivering again; in a more pleasant way. Chase moved to suck the side of the boy's neck, continuing to tease his nipple as he used his other hand to push the shirt over Jack's head. Then, still wondering why the hell he was doing this, Chase began shedding his armor and upper garment. As he did, he let his mouth travel down to suck gently on Jack untended nipple. Jack groaned, pressing against Chase. Chase chuckled, then pushed up in his knees as he continued his ministrations. He let his hands run down Jack's sides, then tugged his pants, removing them with one smooth motion. Jack gasped softly, a bit embarrassed, as Chase pushed his thighs apart. Jack looked away as Chase raised his head to look down at him.

It wasn't his first time seeing Jack naked; he had bathed him before. But this was different. Now he looked at the pale, delicate skin with new appreciation, letting his eyes caress down Jack's body, starting at his hair and over his chest, down his smooth stomach to his partial erection. Chase pushed back on the bed, then let his fingers ghost over Jack's inner thighs, then to the bas of his shaft. As they trailed over Jack's member, the boy whimpered. Chase found himself smiling softly; then lowered his head to lick up the side of Jack's shaft. Jack half gasped half groaned, arching up. Chase engulfed his member then, and Jack writhed, one hand burying itself in Chase's hair and the other clamping over his mouth. Chase continued sucking; using a hand to fondle Jack's balls. Jack lost it then, and Chase took in his full length to milk his orgasm completely.

Jack fell back, panting heavily. Chase rose, his eyes gaining a new gleam. He sucked on his own fingers, and Jack watched him through half-lidded eyes. After a few moments, Chase took his fingers out, then leaned up and kissed Jack as he pushed two fingers in. Jack shuttered and his arms wrapped around Chase, nails digging into the toned back. Chase continued, stretching Jack and removing his pants as he did. After deeming him ready; Chase removed his fingers. Jack was covered in a light sheen of sweat now, and his panting filled Chase's ear. Chase kissed Jack's ear as he guided himself to Jack's entrance and pushed in.

Jack spasmed, and Chase waited for him to get adjusted before moving. He shifted himself a bit, looking for… when Jack's eyes went wide and his mouth opened in a silent scream of pleasure, Chase knew he'd found his sweet spot. After that, he aimed for that spot, hitting the mark over and over as Jack writhed and moaned beneath him.

"Chase!" Jack cried out his name, and Chase flew over the edge, thrusting hard as he came, Jack not far behind. They were still a few moments, then Chase pulled out. Jack whimpered, and Chase looked at the boy's face. There were tears streaming down Jack's face, and Chase liked up one trail, then softly kissed Jack's lips. Then he flipped their positions, startling Jack. Now Chase laid on the bed, with Jack laying on top of him. He pulled the blanket over the top of them, letting Jack settle comfortably against him. He waited until Jack's heart, pounding against him, calmed down before asking his question.

"Jack," he said. The boy flinched.

"Yes?" Jack asked.

"What happened?" Chase asked. Jack sighed. Chase had been half convinced the boy would try to deny it, or change the subject, but it looked like he would actually get an answer.

"I just… stopped seeing the point," Jack said. Chase could hear the boy was crying again; he grabbed the side of his face, pushing him up to kiss him again. He smiled at him.

"See one now?" he asked. Jack nodded, then buried his face in Chase's chest. The other problem with dogs, he thought as he drifted off, was that once you started caring for one, you were bound to fall in love with him.


End file.
